Leone (Akame Ga Kill!)
Leone is the arguable tetartagonist of the manga/anime series Akame ga Kill! as well as one of the older members of the assassination group, Night Raid. She excels at gathering information and exercising calm judgement when necessary. Leone is often the one who's seen confirming the validity of the targets in which Night Raid is assigned to assassinate. Appearance She has a very relaxed, upbeat, and cheerful personality, and tends to display a lack of ladylike manners, such as shoving Tatsumi into her breasts, putting her feet on the table, or consuming large amounts of Sake. She serves as a sort of big sister figure to Tatsumi and younger members in Night Raid, often referring to herself as "onee-san". Despite the morally dodgy nature that she can sometimes display, Leone is not one to tolerate injustice, and can be especially vicious to those who commit the most vile of acts. She also enjoys fighting her enemies a lot, as said by Najenda who told her that she needs to change that habit. Bio Leone grew up in the slums of the Capital where she had worked in a massage parlor ever since childhood. She was apparently scouted by the Revolutionary Army after saving some slum children from a group nobles who were abusing them for sport. She was the first member of Night Raid to meet Tatsumi in the beginning of the story, offering to get him into the Imperial Army in exchange for a favor. Taking advantage of his naivety at the outset, she tricks him into treating her to dinner and drinks, and then swindles him out of his money. Later, she reappears and is revealed to be a member of Night Raid. After the confrontation at Aria's mansion is concluded, she recognizes Tatsumi's skills and tells him from now on he'll be a member of Night Raid, serving as a way of paying him back for her earlier conning. Still devastated over the loss his beloved childhood friends Sayo and Ieyasu, Leone shows up to cheer him up and to find out if he thought about joining them, but Tatsumi was still hesitant about accepting her offer. She shows him around the hide-out and introduces him to the other members of Night Raid: Sheele, Mine, Bulat, Lubbock, Akame and Najenda. When she meets Najenda, she tells her that she wants to recommend him as a new member of their team. Najenda asked if he showed promise, which Leone affirms. When Tatsumi was given a choice to become part of Night Raid, he wrongly states they are assassins of justice, which caused them to laugh at him. He asked what was so funny and Leone replied "Tatsumi... No matter how you dress it up, what we're doing is murder." When they were under attack, Leone stated that her Teigu gives her superhuman strength to beat her enemies to death. She is placed with Tatsumi and sent to the Capital to complete their mission. He realizes that she is very popular in her home distract. The two were separated when a gang of men that she had also swindled out of their money came after her, but reunited on time to start their assignment. They enter the targeted building and witness a gang kill a drugged prostitute, a girl who Leone knew from the streets. Together, they eliminated the gangsters in the building. When they finished their mission, Tatsumi asked her what will happen to those girls, she replies that it isn't their problem, but then tells him there is a doctor in the slums who will look after them if she asks him to. Tatsumi notes her kindness with a smile and then she "marks him" as hers by licking his ear. They are once again sent on another mission. Their target was the Kobore Brothers under the orders of the Revolutionary Army HQ. The two complete their mission, slaughtering the brothers, and as they leave, Tatsumi hears a child's voice calling for his father, who was one of the brothers. Angry at himself, Tatsumi leaves as fast as he could. The next morning, Tatsumi attempts to clean his bloodstained sword while thinking about how the boy only saw the Kobore brother as a good father, instead of the villain that he was. Leone shows up and tells him that he could scrub the sword for his entire life, but the stain will never fade. While she tries to cheer him up and tell him that she was worried about him because he is too kind, he asks her where she got her teigu and why she fights the Empire. She replies she got her Teigu from a merchant for a good deal who didn't realize how good of a fine object he had on him and she takes great joy in killing people who abuse their power on the weak and helpless. While he finds that her reason gives him strength, he is still troubled. She also told him yet again that moping around isn't going to bring back the person you lost. Later, she is assigned the task of spying on the Imperial general, Esdeath. Leone hides in the air vents above the room Esdeath was resting in, planning to kill her if the chance arises, but is scared off by a particularly violent display of killing intent from the general, who noticed the presence of someone hidden nearby. During the attack on Night Raid's hideout by Team Stylish, she is hit in the face with a throwing dagger and presumed dead, only later to show up and kill the Stylish-minion who threw it with a single blow, revealing that her Teigu increases her natural regeneration. After Night Raid's fight with Stylish, Leone and Tatsumi fought a group of Danger Beasts together. While they were fighting, she was surprised and impressed by Tatsumi being able to use "Neuntote", Incursio's special move, Leone also stated that Tatsumi is coming closer and closer to Bulat. Leone displays that her Teigu also increases her sight and speed as well, She was able to beat the strongest Danger Beast in their area without having a single injury. During the fight with Bols, Kurome, and Wave, Kurome cuts off Leone's left arm. Leone uses her regeneration powers to stop the bleeding, but comments that Lubbock would have to come and sew it back together. Abilities Physical skills Even without her teigu, Lionelle. Leone is shown (in the anime) that she is strong enough to actually bash the skull of Honest, while withstanding 6 to 8 bullets shot directly at her adobmen in a long time until she dies from her wounds. She is also an expert in swindling, as seen as how she swindled Tatsumi and other numerous characters. Teigu She wields a teigu named "Lionelle" which gives her beast like abilities such as the following: * Beast-like Strength: With her teigu, Leone's strength is greatly increased, she simply enjoys beating up her opponents to death, she displays her strength in many ways, she could easily lift a fully grown man of his feet and can crush his neck, she did the same thing to another assassin but instead she chokeslams him to the ground because of anger and she didn't realize the fact that she killed him with one blow until she finally notices it, in both the anime and manga, Leone could hoist up a boulder 50 times her size and smashes them to her foes, and during a fight with Ran, she breaks one of the hall's big pillars and uses it as a bat. She also uses her strength in a "Charge Punch" that would instantly kill her opponent, if they made contact with her punch. * Superhuman Speed: Leone is extremely fast when she is enhanced by her teigu. She can outrun a normal human or even a Danger Beast, while on a mission, she was able to run at such speed and stops showing no fatigue. * Fast Regenerative Healing: Her teigu's trump card, she has fast healing factors which keeps her alve from many fights, but also makes her somewhat reckless. She also uses her healing factor together with Lubba's Realm Cutting Thread to attach her severed limbs. She can also regenerate quickly by devouring any other animal that is surrounding the area. * Enhanced Senses: Because her teigu is based on beasts, Leone's sense of smell has increased, she could smell out her target like a predator. Gallery Akame 3.jpg Akame 4.jpg Leone_kills_Trooma.png|Leone's Strength Leone.Anime.png Leonewantsafight.png LeoneNoMercy.png LeoneAria.png Akamez ec6c2929jc1ji9a89n.jpg Akame Ga Kill-Episode2-1.jpg Leone Kills Minister Honest.jpg|Leone Kills Minister Honest|link=Leone Kills Minister Honest leoneanimedeathnoncanon.png|Leone's Death (anime, non-canon) Leone_explains_she_merges_with_Lionel-1-.png|Leone's Fused form. Leone_bidding_farewell_to_Akame.png|Leone's final farewell to Akame. MR-349909-852255-28.jpg|Leone's Death (manga) LeoneSuperChargePunchAPillar.gif Leoneliftingupthepillar.gif LeonesShoulderTackle.gif Trivia *It seems that using Lionelle has affected some of her personality traits, even when it is not activated. For example, she literally marks Tatsumi as hers, showing territoriality. *Leone herself says that she loves to use sneak attacks, but hates being a victim of them. *Her measurements are 90-57-86. *Leone is the only member of Night Raid who isn't known as a member by the Empire. *Leone has a habit of placing or pulling Tatsumi towards her breasts. *Her original design varies quite a bit from the current one: **Her hair is brown in the original. **She is missing her long bangs. **She has much longer claws in her Teigu form. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Chaotic Good Category:Evil exterminators Category:Lethal Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Fighter Category:Animals Category:Thieves Category:Dimwits Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Honorable Category:Athletic Category:Wrathful Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Extremists Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Brutes Category:Tragic Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Presumed Deceased Category:In Love